How We Were
by satineRiP16
Summary: Bella hates her childhood friend, Edward, for ditching her during HS. But Edward really loves her. LOT of hurtful things goin on here and I promise it will be great will she get back to being frieds with him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**0k, I wrote this story a long time ago in 1 document, I just divided it. anyway, it's really cool, promise!**

**Enjoy :D**

Huu…another boring day in school. School before, was great, now it sucks. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and I'm close to my teachers, but it's so boring.

"Bella! Sis! Come down here! We're going to be late." My big bro yelled for me.

"Coming!" ugh, that was Emmett. He's a cool guy, but I still don't get his cockiness.

My father's name is Charlie, but he's in Florida right now on a business trip.

So, I'm stuck with my bro.

He has a girlfriend named Rosalie; she's one of my best friends. She has a brother named Jasper, who is also my best friend. His girlfriend is Alice, my pixie-shopping alcoholic-hyper best friend.

There was one more…but that's just it. _Was_ one more.

You'll find out later.

When we got to the school, we caught up with the others and Emmett and Rosalie went to the senior building of the high school. The others and I were only juniors.

When Alice and I got to the Algebra room for first period, we were darn wet. See, we live in Forks.

We got to our seats; luckily for us, the teacher wasn't here yet. Alice was sitting right next to me.

_He _sat at the table beside us.

He had two girls beside him, even though the table is only for two.

He had a stupid grin on his face just for the ladies to drool for him.

He was the popular Edward Cullen.

And unfortunately, Alice's bro.

Edward was a stuck up asshole who cared for nobody but himself. But we were friends before, only when we were kids.

Everybody in this school practically thinks I'm weird since I don't like him. Well, I am the only girl who doesn't like him actually, with the exception on Alice and Rose since they have boyfriends.

The other guys here are really finding it hard to get a girl since Edward became cool during freshman year.

So instead of the guys hating him, they wanted to be one of his friends in his circle of friends or be him. And even some guys just gives up and becomes gay. So far, 11 have been turned gay because of Cullen.

The reason that he became so stuck up was because of fame and money. And that's only what the girls want from him anyway. Fame and money.

His father is a wealthy businessman while his mother was in the talent agency.

Because of them, Edward became a male model/actor. I don't blame them for his change in attitude, it was all Edward.

I remember when it was all easy between me and him. When we were only 10.

_Flashback_

"_Edward! This isn't funny! We've been playing hide and seek since 15 minutes ago. I can't find you!" I said defeated as I sat on my bed._

_It was already dark but I didn't bother to turn on the light._

"_Boo!"_

"_Gah!" Edward came from behind me and surprised me._

"_Edward! That wasn't funny! You are so annoying!"_

"_Sorry lo-Bella. Yah, Bella." Funny, I thought he was going to say _

_love…_

"_Hmm…what do you want to play next?" he asked me after a moment of awkward silence._

"_I don't know, mom and dad are sleeping already…"_

"_Do you mind if I sleep over?"_

"_Sure,Edward. Why not?"_

_We got under the covers and he kissed my hair before he said goodnight. I was blushing so hard; I hoped the didn't noticed…_

_END_

Huu…those were the days. I wasn't in love with my best friend, but I never knew how he loved me.

It was already the second month of the school year, and it was still dull.

Lunch was fun because all of us hanged out. Unfortunately, sometimes Edward would steal Jazz and Em away on other days. They were best friends.

Emmett and Jazz says he never mentions me, or even asks about me.

"Hey guys!" the damn bastard yelled.

"Hey Eddie. See you girls later." Emmett said when he saw Edward.

I never really told you the main thing that caused me to hate him so much.

_Flashback: freshman year_

"_Bye guys! I have to go meet Edward."_

"_Bye Bella!"_

_I wonder where he is. He's going to take me to the summer dance at our village._

"_Edward!" I saw him being mobbed by a huge crowd._

_He didn't notice me. I'll just go closer._

_When the mob finally dispersed, I ran to Edward and hugged him._

"_Edward! I haven't seen you in two weeks! How was Hawaii?"_

"_it was good. Bye."_

"_Huh? Wait!"_

_He started walking away with James and Tanya, other popular people._

"_Edward what's wrong with you? Anyway, I'm super excited for the dance that you're going to take me."_

"_Edward, is this looser bothering you?" Tanya said with an annoying voice and tone._

"_Edward, what is she talking about?"_

"_Bella, I'm not taking you to the dance. Sorry," There was a slight hesitation "I'm taking Tanya."_

"_What? But you promised me."_

"_Beat it!" James roared. "He doesn't want to be your friend ok? So go away!"_

"_Yah! You don't even belong with us." Tanya continued._

"_Edward?" I couldn't find my voice after that. He didn't even look at me. He just had his head down._

"_Fine!" I just yelled after what it seemed like eternity of silence._

_I didn't notice him the whole day._

_It was already the end of school and I was already near my car._

"_Bella! Bella wait!" Edward ran towards me._

"_What?" I managed to say when he reached me._

"_I'm so sorry for ditching you for the dance."_

"_You don't seem like it."_

"_I am, look, I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier. I just…I like my new life. The fame, popularity. Everything."_

"_Oh, so you can't make room for me in your new life?"_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_Ugh, do me a favor and leave me alone from now on. You basically don't care about me anymore. You didn't even stand up for me."_

"_Bella, I'm sorry."_

"_So you'll take me to the dance? And ditch those bad influences?"_

"_No…but, I promise to talk to you when I'm not with them…"_

"_DON'T EVEN BOTHER! I'M OUT OF YOUR LIFE Cullen!"_

"_Bella, don't do this."_

"_Already done!"_

_That was the last thing I said before I sped down the road._

_It wasn't only about the dance; I didn't want him to turn into someone like that. I didn't want him to turn into a person that another could easily hate._

_END_

**Ok, I know it may seen unoriginal but I promise you it will get better. :D**

**Give me a chance. :D**

**thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx to the poeple who reviewed :D**

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful. Compared to all the other girls around here, I would pick her any day. I wouldn't even go for Tanya.

I missed her so much. I didn't realize I was following her.

Alice saw me behind them and she raised her eyebrow.

I quickly thought of an excuse…

"Hey guys!" I yelled

"Hey Eddie! See you girls later." Emmett said when he finally saw me. Bella didn't even bother looking at me.

"Em! I told you never to call me that…especially not in front of her!"

"Oh man! Here we go again!" jasper complained. I can't believe I'm best friend's with my sis's boyfriend.

"What?"

"Just tell her how you feel man…it's been almost three years!"

True, it has been three years since I've dissed Bella in front of Tanya and James.

I was a fool for not realizing that I loved her sooner…I only realized it when she was gone.

"Well, what does she think of me?"

"You're a jerk," Em said

"Self-centered," Jazz said

"Ridiculous excuse,"

"To be someone's friend."

"Wow, how can I even tell her that I love her when she hates me like hell?!" I was so lost.

"Good point." They said together.

I missed her so much I couldn't stand it anymore.

Em and Jazz said that she still doesn't have a love life, which made me smile.

But when they said that Bella liked Jake, a native boy from another school, that made me pissed.

It made me even more pissed when I found out that Mike, a guy here, asked her out.

And the only reason that Bella said no to the poor sap was because her cat died!

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I needed her back; I can still remember when we were only kids…

_Flashback_

"_ouch! That hurts so much!" we were playing in her room when she tripped and got injured. There was only a small cut, but there was blood._

"_Hold still Bella," her mom and dad was away on a business trip._

_Good thing my sister taught me first aid._

_As I continued cleaning her knee, she cried even more._

_When I was done, she was still crying!_

_I laid her down on her bed gently and she finally finished crying._

_I also laid down beside her…I needed her to sleep so she wont feel the pain anymore._

_She turned around and buried her face in my chest. It tickled a lot._

"_Hehe…Bella, you're tickling me…"_

"_Sorry Edward, you smell so good and you feel good too," she said while blushing "Thank you, by the way."_

_With that, she kissed me on the cheek._

I know it was a short experience, but as long as it's with Bella, I will never forget it.

**BPOV**

I was on my way to the grocery to buy some food when I saw a silver Volvo parked near the entrance. Edward got out of it smoothly.

Great, I'm going to share the same place with him

I decided not to notice him. I just looked straight forward, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me.

I didn't even consider it. He hates me. That's final.

As I entered the mini grocery, I couldn't help but notice that Edward was right behind me. I could hear his footsteps.

I just grabbed myself a small basket since I was only going to buy milk, cheese, pasta, and some chips.

Edward grabbed a basket too. He was still right behind me.

He followed me to the aisle where the dairy products were and where the chips were.

When I reached the part where they had the big bags, I accidentally dropped one.

"Uhm, I'll get that for you." Edward said, grabbing the bag and placing it back on the shelf.

"Thanks." With that, I just started to walk away.

"Wait! Bella, please wait."

I didn't stop walking. I just continued to walk to a cash register.

He finally reached me and grabbed my arm. I jerked it away.

"What is it Cullen?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park so we could…talk?"

"No, sorry. Rather not."

"But-"

"Edward, we haven't talked in three years. What is there to talk about?"  
"Well, we could talk about the 'not talking in three years thing'"

"I don't think so."

I paid for my bags and started walking to my car.

**EPOV**

She doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore. Why would I even bother? Doesn't she miss me at all?

Serves me right though. I was the jerk.

If I could only turn back time, I would.

When I parked my car outside the house, I noticed Bella's car parked there too.

All of us were having a sleepover.

I walked inside to find Bella and Alice watching Oprah.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, Rose and Em aren't here yet." Alice was the only one who responded, Bella didn't even tilt her head.

"Oh, uhm, ok. May I join you?"

"Sure," Alice said without looking at me.

As soon as I sat down on the chair next to Bella, she quickly got up and went to the kitchen. And she was mad.

"I'm just going to get more chips." She said flatly.

"Ok, hurry up." Alice yelled.

"She hates me." I started.

"Like hell." Alice continued.

"Ugh! I already said sorry for almost 1157 times!"

"Well, you're the idiot who wanted to talk to his best friend only when the popular people were not around."

"I was a jerk…"

"And still is," Bella whispered while walking back to her seat on the floor.

I couldn't even open my mouth so I decided it was time for bed. I shot an apologetic look on Bella, who ignored me, and to Alice, who just rolled her eyes.

I couldn't even sleep. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. It was a really cold night and all I was wearing was my boxers, so I got my robe and wore it.

While descending the stairs, I heard someone getting a glass from the cupboard. It was Bella.

I didn't know what to do; should I continue to go to the kitchen or go back upstairs?

But before I could answer that, I accidentally knocked over Esme's vase. It landed in the sofa.

"Who's there?" Bella said softly.

"It's just me, Edward. Sorry if I startled you." I went to down and lifted the vase back to its stand.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Uhm, what are you doing here?"

"What does it matter to you? I didn't realize that I was in the presence of the famous Edward; ill be on my way."

"No, please, I didn't mean it like that al all. I'm sorry."

"Whatever,"

"No, Bella please stay. I want to talk to you. Just the two of us."

"No thank you."

"Bella, please? Can we talk about this? I miss you a lot and-"

"Oh! Now you miss me?" yup, she was mad.

"Please, let me finish. I miss you so much it's starting to hurt. I really need you back in my life. Please? I'm so sorry for what happened during freshman-"

"Starting to hurt? Starting? I've been hurting SINCE freshman year Edward!"

"I know, that's why I want to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? You can't take back the almost 3 years you've wasted!"

"Me?! You were the one who didn't accept my fucking apology!" uh-oh.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" now she was crying.

We paused for a long time.

"Bella, I'm sorry…"

She didn't answer right away; she was wiping her tears away.

"Doesn't matter anymore Edward…I have to go…"

"Bella, wait!"

She ran upstairs sobbing.

Great, I ruined her night, no morning, whatever you call it!

**Please review more :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you want me to post like this fast, as in every week or even everyday, I need reviews. Hahaha :D**

**BPOV**

Edward was being an idiot, so what if ever we become friends again? He's still wont change. He'll still have the same bitchy friends, Tanya and James. He's still going to act like a big jerk.

I don't even know if what he's saying is true.

I have to admit that I still love him as my friend; my I don't want to risk getting hurt again.

Then I guess, I don't love him anymore.

I've let go of him years ago, I taught he did too.

How could he? He's been keeping silent for all these years and wasted our friendship when all along he still wanted me?

How dare he?!

He cannot just treat me like this!

I was crying on my bed now. My pillow was soaked.

I hate this. I hate him. I hate the friendship we had.

If only he understood how much I was hurt when we weren't friends anymore.

**EPOV**

"I head you guys alright." Emmett said during breakfast. Bella and the girls were still waking up and getting ready.

"She doesn't want me anymore."

"I cant blame her…" Jasper whispered while his head was facing behind him.

"What did you say?" I said.

"Sorry man, but I still remember Alice telling me how Bella was when the both of you weren't friends anymore."

"How bad was it?" I asked.

During those times, I didn't spend a lot of time with Em and Jazz. So I basically didn't know what was going on at my old group.

"Really bad," Emmett said just as Jasper was going to say something.

"Ugh!"

"Dude, I never saw my sis like that before, ever! I got really mad at you, but then I just forgave you when she moved on."

"She moved on?"

"Yes,"

"Ugh!"

"Ahem!" Jasper got our attention.

"Now, like what I've said, Alice told me everything. Bella was a total wreck. She was your best friend Edward, since forever, what did you expect?"

"I said sorry,"

"That wasn't enough…she got hurt even more when you couldn't even look at her anymore. She thought you gave up on her."

"I never did, I just didn't need to see the pain in her eyes…"

"Exactly. That's the very reason she was a wreck. She knew that you knew that she was in pain and you didn't care."

"But I did!"

"Tell that to my sis," Em said while munching down a whole pancake in his mouth.

"Emmett, do you ever stop eating like a bear?" Bella said while leaning by the stairs.

"If you guys are done talking about me, Emmett, Rose needs you now."

"Ok sis," Em got up and shot an apology look at Bella and went upstairs.

"Sorry Bells," Jasper said in a hushed tone.

"Whatever, just be thankful that **you're **my **friend.**"

I was blushing really hard now…why didn't the hell did she say she was there?!

Damn, this thing is messed up.

"I'm going to go check on Alice" Jasper said.

When Jazz was gone, I tried talking to Bella.

"Bells?"

"Don't 'Bells' me."

"I'm sor-"

"You had no right to talk to them about me!"

"I needed to know my mistakes Bella."

"No you don't, I've moved on ok? I'm done with this crap." I could see she was lying.

"I haven't."

"I don't believe you,"

"Because you don't talk to me,"

"Well, I think a have a very good reason why I don't want to talk to you."

That was the last thing she said before she went up stairs.

That night I went to Alice's room. I tried asking her what happened to Bella when I was gone.

"No,"

"Please Alice? This is my last chance to get Bella to be mine again."

"Number 1, who said she was yours in the first place? And number 2, what makes you think Bella wants you to be her friend again? **In a friendship, or any relationship for that matter, you need both people to agree on it and you need two people to work it out. Not just one** Edward, not just you."

"I know that! that's why I'm trying to win her back!"

"You make her sound like your ex-girlfriend." She started laughing.

"Well, no," I blushed at that.

"Fine! Here's what happened. Bella never left her room; she never ate as much, she never talked much, she never smiled much. We didn't get mad at her since we knew she was having a tough time. We all knew she was depressed. We were really careful with her; we were careful not to say or do anything that reminded her of you. After almost a year of trying to make her happy, she finally moved on."

"Wow…I can't believe I did that… Did she really move on?"

"Yes,"

"She doesn't want me?"

"I don't know, all we know is that she doesn't deserve you. And you don't deserve her if she's a source of happiness for you."

"Harsh words there Alice. My sister,"

"You deserve it. Ever since you hang out with Tanya and James, you've changed. I'm surprised you're even in love with her."

"Who said I was in love with her?"

"It's obvious."

"Oh," I was so clueless "So will you help me have her back as a friend?"

"Only when you prove yourself worth it. Otherwise, one more mistake, then I will never ever help you."

"Ok, I will. Thanks Alice!"

"Anytime,"

**REVIEW! Hahaha, I love making people happy, I just want to see if I do. Haha…**

**Anyway, i would love to hear suggestions, but I'm not sure if I can use them all since the next 3 chapters are finished. Haha**

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been updating…I'm failing Biology! Ugh! I WAS a 3****rd**** honors student for damn's sake!**

**Anyway, enjoy :D**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella," my dad just came back from the trip a week ago, 3 days after the sleepover.

"Hey dad. What's up?" he had our passports and other papers scattered around the table in the kitchen.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but…I got a job as a chief police in D.C."

"But dad, you're already chief police here. Congrats though."

"I know that Bells, but this is a great thing happening. Its only going to be a few years. But if they don't need me anymore, then I would come back. Emmett already knows."

"But, how about us?"

"Unless you want to go back to your mother and Phil, you will either stay here in forks for only a few months or you will go with me."

"Oh,"

"I talked to your mother already. She said it's ok for you both to go back with her, and it's ok for her if you both stay here or go with me."

"I, I don't think I'm ready to go back."

"Ok, then you'll stay here for six months. I'll tell the agency in D.C. I can't stay long"

"No, I want to go with you."

Ever since I got home, I couldn't stop thinking of what's happening in my life.

Emmett and I talked about it. Obviously he didn't want to leave Rosalie. I didn't protest. They were meant for each other.

As for me, I was going to go with dad. I loved my mother, but I didn't want to start a new life again in Canada since Charlie's job in D.C. was only going to be less than a year.

We talked to mom and she agreed; we told her our reasons on how we made our decisions.

The trip was still a month away.

In general, I was happy…but there was someone missing. I needed to have peace.

I never noticed this, but I always tell myself that I love Edward as my best friend; I think I could've loved him more.

I bet all my life savings, which is $100,000 btw, that Edward and I would've been a couple by now if he still remained my friend.

He would always say he wanted his first kiss with me and that he would choose me as his bride any day. I know that those are childish things to say, especially when the person who said that was only 10 or 11, but I couldn't help but feel that he wanted me.

He wanted me to trust him.

He wanted me to be with him.

He wanted me to grow up with him.

And he wanted so much more.

We didn't just waste a friendship; I think we wasted a really big relationship and a whole new life.

I really didn't want to do what I was about to, but I know it needs to be done.

I taught I moved on a long time ago, but now I have to make it final and official.

I dialed his number on my phone…

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Bella. I need to talk to you right now. Can you meet me at the park?"

"Uhm, sure Bella. I'd love to see you."

"Uh, sure, sure. Bye." Then I hung up.

**Sorry to be pushy, but if I get 3+ reviews…ill update today! :D**

**Thnx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't my best chapter ever…but here it goes….**

I still loved him as my friend- my best friend.

Even if we haven't been together for so long, I knew that this was going to hurt.

By the time I get back from D.C., I'm sure my friendship with Edward will be nothing but a memory.

Edward wasn't the only reason why I wanted to go. I knew my father needed me. He had told me before that he has trouble with feeling abandoned.

No, Edward wasn't the reason.

When I get to the park, Edward will be nothing.

I was going to tell him good-bye. For good.

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting on the park bench when I saw her. She saw me too but did not smile.

I was very nervous. I was going to give her a special thing today. But I still wonder what she was going to tell me.

"Hey Bella! Thanks for inviting me to talk to you."

"Uhm, Edward. I have to tell you something."

"Go on, lo- Bella." She gave me a look but she decided not to ask anymore what I was about to say.

"I'm going away, for a year."

"That's a long time Bells," my heart ached when those words escaped her mouth.

"I know, and I also know our friendship wont have any progress no matter what you do, ok?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say good bye, Edward."

"No, why?" I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, I needed to tell you to officially let our friendship go."

"No, I wont,"

"You have to…" she was crying now…and so was I.

She was looking the other way when I slipped a ring on her left hand, ring finger.

"Edward, what's this?" she asked with tears sliding down her perfect face.

"It's our ring, remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Grandma, hello. I brought Bella here. She wanted to visit you."_

_My great grandmother was lying on her bed. She was sick with a fever._

"_Hello Bella." Bella and I were both only 8._

"_Hello, how are you feeling?"_

"_I've felt better, dear."_

_She has always been kind to Bella and I. she loved Bella as her own grand daughter._

"_oh, that's too bad. I wish you would get better so the three of us could play in your garden again. I miss you grandma-Ana."_

_My great grand mother was adopted by a half Russian family._

"_Oh yes, I miss you both too." Bella was lying down beside her while I sat on the chair beside them._

"_I wanted to give you both something."_

_She took out a small, velvet box from her table then handed it to me._

_Bella and I both opened the box together and saw the most beautiful ring we have ever seen._

_It had a mixture of gold and silver with a diamond as the center gem._

_**(Use your imagination)**_

_It was truly wonderful. Grandma-Ana was looking at us with a smile on her face._

"_I'll tell you a story, children," she began. Bella and I placed the ring back in the case and listened._

"_That ring is very special to me. It was my wedding ring." We both smiled at her as she continued…_

"_I know you two will not disappoint me, so I am giving this to you."_

_She pointed at the ring locked between mine and Bella's hand._

"_Grandma-Ana, are you sure?" I asked._

"_I am, for I know the both of you will find each other soon."_

"_I don't understand, Grandma." Bella said confused._

"_You will dear, don't worry."_

"_Thank you," both I and Bella said._

"_I love you both, children. Never forget that. Please take care of that ring. And promise me you will never let go of each other."_

"_I promise," I said._

"_I promise too." Bella said with tears in her eyes._

_We hugged and kissed Grandma-Ana and said our good byes and good night's. I kept the ring in a very safe place._

_The following morning, Grandma-Ana died. I was devastated. I couldn't do anything at the time, except cry. When Bella found out in the morning too, she ran to my house still in her pj's and opened the door then came running to me and hugged me tight then cried._

_She was more than my Great Grandmother; she was our best friend and my guardian. Bella and I went into a state of depression for a whole 2 months. We missed her. We missed running around with her watching us at our garden and her telling us stories._

_I was much closer to her than I was with my parents. They were never around._

_At her funeral, she was buried next to Great grandfather._

_I wanted to keep my promise._

_END_

I haven't been keeping my promise to Bella.

Now I knew what she meant by finding each other. Having me love her and her loving me in return.

She knew we were meant to be together, but I blew it.

**Ok, I know, silly chapter…the next one will be better! :D**

**But…do you want:**

**Bella and Edward to be friends again in the next chapter?**

**Bella and Edward to stay the way as they are but not friends and Edward trying to win her back?**

**Haha, the next chpter doesn't have an ending yet….**

**Review, and I'll update tomorrow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! :D here it is. I'm sorry if it's not a good chapter…**

"Bella? Say something."

"I…don't want to accept this now. It's too much."

She took of the ring and gave it back to me.

I stared at it for a long time…she was rejecting it, she was rejecting me. Well, it's completely understandable since we haven't been together for a long time…

"Bella, you don't have to go…I don't want you to go. I need you here."

"You don't need me Edward. You have Tanya and James. Heck, you even have the whole school."

"But the whole school isn't my friends. They just use me for money and fame."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you. But you just had to shut me down."

"I…I didn't know what I was becoming. Believe me Bella, I know I haven't changed. Ask Emmett and Jasper."

"Look, you have. The girls always with you, you following James skipping school, bloating your popularity, it's all that."

"It doesn't mean I like it. I don't follow James around."

"Well you follow Tanya around, just because she's pretty. You like her, I can tell."

"No I don't!" I was mad at the idea that Bella thinks I like Tanya! I don't. I really don't.

"Believe me Bella, I don't like her."

"Then why did you let her tell you not to be my friend?" she was mad now.

"Because…I …. Well…I don't know!"

"See! Admit it! You love the popular life!"

"I don't, i just go along with what's happening."

"I give up, no matter what I say now wont bring our wasted time on not being friends!"

"So you mean you're not moving?"

"I didn't say that."

"Think about Alice! Rose! Emmett, jasper?"

"I'm going to talk to them tonight. And Emmett didn't want to come with me, so he's staying here."

"Bella, I'll miss you."

"Again, no you wont. We haven't been friends for a long time. You wont miss me."

"I will Bella, you have no idea."

She looked at her watched and noticed the time.

"I have to go, I'll tell the others tomorrow.'' She started to get up and walked away.

"no! wait!"

"What?!"

"I won't let you go."

"You have to."

"What if we were friends again? what if I won your heart again? would you still leave me?"

"Edward…" I was standing in front of her now.

"I don't know…I don't think we can ever be friends again."

"We can Bella, if you just give me a chance."

My eyes were pleading now. I needed her to understand that I still love her, that I never stopped loving her, even as a friend.

"Fine! I forgive you! I forgive you for hurting me during freshman year! Now will you let me go?"

"No! this is not about guilt Bella, this is about me wanting our friendship back and you NOT MOVING."

"Edward…please don't,"

"I need you back Bella, I miss you. I feel like a jerk everyday whenever I see you, to see the terrible thing I've done to you."

"The whole student body doesn't even talk to me. They hate me! It's all because of you!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Well you still did!"

The whole park fell silent…

"I'm sorry…"

"Nothing you say will take back the hurt, Edward…"

I didn't know what to do anymore. If I keep on trying to force her to be with me again, I would just end up hurting her, and I would never want that.

"No Bella," I paused as we looked at each other and I took her hand, "I'm sorry that I love you…"

There was a long, long pause.

"You, you love me? But, how?"

"Bella, I never stopped loving you as a friend…I guess it just evolved into, well…uh…real love? Sorry, I don't know how to say it…uh…passionate love? No, uhm….just love! I love you!"

"I've never seen you so nervous…"

"Only you could make me feel this way Bells. Will you stay?"

"I….I'll…..well…I'll think about it."

Then she ran towards the direction of her house.

At night, I found I note from my parent saying their in Canada. I called them and told them I was fine, even though I wasnt. Alice was sleeping over at Rosalie's. I went through my bed-time routine. And then I went to my room. I wasn't even looking at where I was going. I lay under the covers then tried going to sleep.

I couldn't forget about Bella. How her arms would wrap around me whenever she hugged me. I would remember her body leaning on me. I could feel it now.

**BPOV**

I knew Edward meant what he said. I knew he did love me; he just didn't show it.

I made my final decision earlier today, and I promised myself that I would stick to it.

"Bella?" my father asked me while we were eating dinner.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Are you ok?"

"I just told Edward about me leaving, that's all."

"You miss him,"

"I do not,"

"Yes you do,"

"Nope,"

"Always so stubborn,"

"Dad, I don't miss him…I'm better off with out him,"

"That's what u always say, Bells…but honestly, if Edward didn't act like a damn—"

"Dad! Language!"

"Sorry…if he didn't act like a…uhm…can we go with idiot?"

I laughed hard with that.

"Hahaha! Sure! If he didn't act like an idiot…"

"Then you guys might have been a couple by now…"

"What?! Dad, are you serious? Edward and I are just friends…"

"You never saw the way he looks at you whenever you don't look at him, Bells,"

"Dad, can we stop? I've made my decision…I'm going to D.C."

"Ok, after you term finals."

"Yeap, exactly a month from now."

"Good."

The month passed on and the gang and I were still good. Edward constantly hanged out with us, but I didn't dare look at him. Alice and Rosalie were really sad when I told them about my choice. But, jasper and Emmett brightened up the mood when they heard that Jasper won free tickets to D.C. anytime this year. They would all be visiting…maybe even Edward…

Three days to go before I go. We all just finished Junior Year. Alice was going to throw a going away party for Charlie and I. Anyone who was in Forks and who new us were invited.

This was going to be a long week end…

**Review! Do not take advantage of me since I upload everyday…I upload fast because of your wonderful reviews! :D**

**Hahaha! Please review! And yeah, you know the drill**

…**.review 5+ and I'll update tomorrow :D**

**thnx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm super sorry if this chapter sucks…it's kind of boring.**

**But not at the last part :D**

**Please, no flames. ONLY CRITICISM! :D**

**BPOV**

The party was wild! But nobody dared to bring alcohol since there was my dad, and a lot of police. Inside, my father was watching the game with all his friends; outside, my friends and I were having fun dancing.

Everyone I knew was there. The gang, Angela and her boyfriend Ben, Mike and Jessica, even Tyler with the whole football team. I wasn't close with the whole team, but I knew them, and they knew me.

Some of them were nice, but some of them were with Tanya, James, and Edward.

The place wasn't that packed since half of the school thinks that I'm the school freak. The team only came here because of Tyler. Tyler was nice, but he can get easily influenced.

It was getting pretty late; the others, except for the gang, James and Tanya, thanked me and went home. I don't even get why they're still here. Rosalie, being my bitchy best friend, started to walk towards them and asked,

"Tanya, James, why are guys still here?"

"For your information," Tanya started, "We're waiting for Edward. James got a hold of some pot, we wanted to share."

"My bid brother does not do drugs!" Alice screamed.

"Oh please, this is the new Edward! You all have no idea who he really is,"

"Bitch! Out!" both Rosalie and Emmett said.

"No! I'm waiting for my boyfriend!"

Everyone was silent. The gang had shocked faces on them.

"Edward's your boyfriend…." I said silently.

"Bitch! Bella, Tanya is lying! I do know my brother! He would tell me if he has a girlfriend or not. And if he does, it will never be you Tanya!" Alice yelled, as angry as ever.

"Well, face the facts. He's my boyfriend! And, now's the time to ask him yourself!"

We turned to the door to the house, Edward was there with two huge boxes. As he placed it aside, Jasper started to speak…well, more like yell…

"Dude, what the fuck is she talking about? You smoke? You're dating her? What the eff?!?!?!"

"What? Jazz, you know me! I don't smoke, I had asthma when I was little, I would die if I smoke! And what are you talking about me having a girlfriend?"

I turned to Edward, "Tanya says that you guys are together…"

"What? No! We aren't together!"

"Ugh! This is giving me a head ache…" Jams said, "I'm gong to go to the alley, Tanya, Ed, you guys know where that is…I'll meet you guys there with the pot."

"Well, I'll se you later boyfriend." Tanya said and followed James.

"Tanya! wait, I'm not you're—"

"Edward! What's going on here?!" Alice yelled.

"Listen to me! Tanya and I aren't together and I do not smoke! Got it?"

Everyone was silent. I was the first one to speak.

"We believe you Edward…well, I do."

"Yeah…" everyone said.

"Thank you!" Edward started, "Now, can I have a moment alone with Bella?"

"Sure bro, we'll stay here and finish the food."

I ran to Edward then asked him where he wanted to talk.

He said he wanted a place private, so we headed for my room. Charlie didn't mind, he was too caught up in the game on t.v. with his friends.

I felt my heart beating so fast. I promised myself that I didn't want anything to do with him, but I figured we needed a proper good bye…not what happened before…

I was sitting on my bed with Edward beside me. He brought the two large boxes again. I was curious so I asked him what were in there.

"Ok, first, this," he opened the large, long box and let out a huge bouquet of red roses.

He gave it to me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. I also couldn't help my smile.

"Edward, they are so beautiful!"

I took the roses and smelled them. They smelled heavenly.

"Edward…"

"Oh! Not yet, I have another one…"

He took the other box and opened it. He took out a large painting of the gang when we were only 12.

"Do you remember when we had this photo taken? I took it to the shop and had someone paint it."

I was crying now. In the painting, Rosalie and Emmett were in the middle; Rosalie was kissing Emmett on the cheek while Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rose. Jasper and Alice were on the right side; Jasper was playing with Alice's hair and Alice looked really irritated while Jasper had an annoying smirk on his face. And, there was me and Edward on the left side; we had our arms around each other with my one hand on his chest, he was resting his head on my head while my head was resting on the crook of his neck.

I was so happy. He kept this old picture of us. I missed those times, I missed us.

"Edward…" I got up and hugged him so tight I thought he had hard time breathing.

"Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Edward, you know this doesn't change anything…"

"I know…"

I pulled back and wiped the tears on my face and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Edward, you're not the reason why I want to go to D.C. you know that right? My dad needs me…"

"Who are you trying to convince, Bella? You or me?"

I was stunned with his question.

"Both of us…"

There was a long pause before he began to talk again.

"Bella, I really do love you. And, because no matter what I do, I still cant show you how much you mean to me, I'm going to accept the fact that you have to go…"

He had tears in his eyes. I guess he really does love me, and he accepts my decision.

"Thank you, Edward."

Slow music started to play from outside. We looked out and saw the others dancing with their partner.

"Bella, I know this will be too much to ask…but, will you dance with me."

I gave him a smile and said, "Yes, Edward, I will."

He pulled me close to his body and we started to sway to the music. I liked the way Edward held me; I fit perfectly in his body.

We both had our eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Then he broke the silence and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella."

I wanted to badly to tell him that I loved him too. I missed him so much. Right now, I could easily forgive him for what he did, but I had to remember that I was leaving for D.C.

I couldn't just tell him all that and eventually leave him, it would hurt him. It would hurt me. So, I decided to say the only thing I could.

"Edward, you know I still love you too. But, it doesn't change anything. I'm sorry…"

With that, I started to cry again.

**i got my friend to try to draw the painting that Edward gave for Bella. I've always wanted to include something like that in one of my stories. :D**

**anyway, please review. 10+ and I'll update a really sweet chapter! :D**

**I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW SINCE I HAVE A FEVER…**

**BUT IF YOU REVIEW A LOT, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE!**

**THNX**


End file.
